Water War
"Water War" is the first episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was released on September 16, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis After the assassination of King Kolina of Dac, the fragile peace between the Mon Cala and the Quarren begins to collapse, centering on the argument that the king's son, Prince Lee-Char is (as he himself feels) too young and inexperienced to maintain the tenuous co-existence between the two races. Riff Tamson, the ambassador of the Separatists, heats up the argument even further, while Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, sent by the Republic to mediate between the parties, are helpless to intervene. The Quarren leave the Mon Cala council hall, even though the Quarren chieftain Nossor Ri expresses genuine respect for the dead king to Lee-Char before he leaves. Fearing that a civil war between the two races is imminent, the Jedi Council dispatches a company of clone troopers equipped for underwater combat under the command of Kit Fisto and Ahsoka Tano, while Lee-Char and his military commander Captain Ackbar try to rally their people. Unfortunately, the Quarren have long since prepared for war, even before the failure of negotiations, and they attack without forewarning, taking the Mon Cala by surprise. Anakin and Padmè fight side by side with the Mon Cala, but with the Separatists' reinforcements of aqua droids, the battle already seems lost. Fortunately, the Republic reinforcements arrive and the tide is turned, albeit with heavy losses. During the struggle, Tamson himself launches fierce assaults on the Prince, who's being guarded by Ahsoka, attempting to kill him and dispatching aqua droids into the city's tube system when Lee-Char seeks its protection, all of whom Ahsoka manages to destroy. After several assaults on the tube containing Lee-Char and Ahsoka by Tamson, the intervention of clone SCUBA troopers prevents Tamson from reaching the helpless prince. In the aftermath of the Republic attack, the Separatists and the Quarren are forced to temporarily retreat the besieged capital and regroup, allowing the Republic and Mon Cala forces time to plan a new strategy. Soon, the Quarren return, but with a horrible secret weapon: Hydroid Medusaes, gigantic jellyfish cyborgs with electrified tentacles, which prove resistant to the Mon Cala's heand weapons. Outmatched and their numbers decimated, the Republic forces are forced to retreat to a set of caves near the city. In the meantime, Count Dooku orders Tamson to round up the captive Mon Cala population to work in internment camps, effectively reducing them to slavery, an announcement which startles Ri, and causes him to protest, to no avail. Back in the caves, Lee-Char begins to despair over the situation and his own inexperience, but Ackbar and Ahsoka do their best to encourage him, reminding him that a true leader knows when to retreat, as well as when to attack. This last piece of advice convinces Lee-Char that there's still hope in the ongoing battle. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Mon Cala Soldier #2 * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Nossor Ri / Mon Cala Soldier #3 * Gary Anthony Williams as Riff Tamson * Artt Butler as Captain Ackbar * Phil LaMarr as Kit Fisto / Brother Lemcke / Quarren Soldier * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Adam McArthur as Prince Lee-Char * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Mon Cala Commander / Quarren Soldier #2 * Anna Graves as Senator Meena Tills * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda / Mon Cala * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu / Mon Cala Soldier Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Duwayne Dunham Written by * Jose Molina Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Gial Ackbar *Padmé Amidala *Kit Fisto *Lee-Char *Lemcke *Monnk *Rex *Nossor Ri *Anakin Skywalker *Riff Tamson *Ahsoka Tano *Meena Tills Droid Models *Aqua Droid *Trident Drill *Hydroid Medusa Locations *Dac Events *Clone Wars **Assassination of Yos Kolina **Second Battle of Mon Calamari Category:Episodes Category:Season 4